


Dance Dance

by Glowstickia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: After saving the town from The Sleeping God's Mask, the champions revel in their victory. Lilith and Lucrezia challenge each other to a....DANCE OFF.





	Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith is my teifling warlock character in SompnolentPoppy's campaign. We have fun.

Lilith took a swig of her mead before slamming her mug on the counter. Iseul frowned slightly. 

“What have we said about roughing up the counter.”

She wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “Whoops.”

Lucrezia snorted. “HA! Oh man, he told you.” Her drink sloshed out of her mug as she swept her arms out. “You really need to respect others’ property.”

Lilith’s tail swished, debating on whether a pinched face or a tail slap would be most effective. The tug of her tunic pulled her out of her violent thoughts.

Nari stared up at her, beaming. “Lili, dance with me!”

Lilith grinned while preemptively slapping Lucrezia with her tail. She bowed low. “Of course, my princess.”

Lucrezia stumbled backwards a bit and complained loudly.

Nari curtsied. “Excellent, my guard.” She rose and held out her hand. Lilith stood tall before grasping the small child’s hand. The two took their positions, with Nari’s feet on Lilith’s and began their dance.

_ One two three. One two. _

If Arlo and Iseul could record this moment, they would, like the embarrassing, loving fathers they were.

_ One two three. One. _

Lilith caught the other guests in her peripheral. Lucrezia, the disaster human and bane of Lilith’s current existence, patted Ham, the dragonborn with beautiful blue scales, on her back. The very shy, easy to fluster elf Kian, stood closest to the mini food buffet. He probably moved an inch since her last refill.

Movement by the back door suggested someone leaving. Perhaps Gremlin, the hermit gnome, needed air. OR Lucrezia running to throw up her drink.

Lilith and Nari spun a little. Lucrezia laughed loudly.

Nope, she’s still here.

_ One two three. _

The small child stepped off Lilith’s feet briefly to be twirled and dipped with the dramatic leg sticking up flair. Nari laughed gleefully. The dads clapped, cheering loudly. Lilith’s ears twitched. She could hear Lucrezia roll her eyes.

“You call that dancing? HA! Oh please, watch how it is done.”

Lilith side eyed Lucrezia as she approached. Her eyes began glowing much darker than usual. She steadied Nari to her feet, tail swishing. Lucrezia seemed to pause, her brain processing something amiss before turning back to where Ham stood.

“Well, c’mon White Eyes Blue Dragon.”

Ham shook her head then slowly drank her beer without breaking eye contact.

Lucrezia slumped her shoulders for a moment, but immediately straightened. “Fine, who needs you anyways.” She shooed in Ham’s direction.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, popped her hip, and crossed her arms.

Lucrezia popped her collar, snapped her puffy vest, and turned on her heels towards Lilith. “So, just you and me then.”

Nari’s eyes flicked from Lilith’s to Lucrezia’s. “Are you two gonna do a dance off?”

Lucrezia scoffed at the idea. Lilith merely shrugged. “If Lulu stops stalling.”

Lucrezia placed a hand on her chest and mocked shock. “Me? Stalling?”

Lilith’s tail flicked the ground quickly. Angling her elbows against her ribs, Lilith began to twist her hips and shimmy her shoulders. Spinning on her toes, her tail missed Nari, but whipped Lucrezia. Lilith finger gunned. Her blank expression turned into a sly smile. She winked.

Lucrezia shook her head. “Unnecessary.” She began shuffling her feet as her arms squeezed against her vest from the sides. Her hands bounced in rhythm. Her feet crisscrossed before she spun. She raised her chin slightly. A challenge.

Nari moved to the sidelines with Kian, still by the snack table, as Lilith and Lucrezia continued mixing different eras of dance. Nari piled a few pieces of meat and crackers on her plate. Kian briefly glanced down at the tiny human child before putting focus back on the ‘dancing’.

“Do...Do they always do this?” Kian asked, his eyebrows knitted together in mixed confusion and concern.

Nari hummed as she munched on her snack. “Yeah, they annoy each other.” She said before popping another chicken cracker sandwich in her mouth. “Though the dancing is new.”

“Oh.” Kian took a light sip of his drink. “......How long do you think-”

“All night probably.” Nari said dryly. She stared ahead, watching Lucrezia pull off a moonwalk, before tripping over herself when trying to spin back. Lilith covered her mouth, holding back a laugh. Nari glanced up at Kian. She couldn’t tell if he was staring off into space daydreaming or-. Her lips slowly curled into a Cheshire grin. “You should go dance.”

Kian’s face flushed with pink. He looked at her, startled. “What??? No!” But it was too late. Nari’s mind was set. She was already dragging the elf to the dancefloor.

Lilith and Lucrezia stopped for a moment upon noticing the tiny child returning. Nari beamed, tugging Kian into the battle and only released him when he stumbled forward. Lucrezia laughed while Lilith stared at Nari confused. Nari began hopping while alternating her feet with each hop. Her arms started punching the air as she bounced. Lilith shrugged and continued her dance move where she left off. Lucrezia moved her hands through her hair and started her own moves once again, but with more vigor.

Kian stood among them, befuddled with a churn of anxiety hitting his stomach. Nari paused her dance to snatch Kian’s hands. She nodded to him before pushing one arm close while pulling the other back. His arms didn’t resist as the tiny child continued to bounce and move his arms with her movement. Lilith lightly bumped him and winked. Her eyes briefly glowing a dazzling blue. With the slight silent encouragement, Kian added a little effort to Nari’s shuffle.

The backdoor opened again. Only Ham looked over, taking a swing of her drink. Gremlin walked in, pausing at the snack table to grab some goodies before joining Ham on the side. “What’d I miss?” She munched on jerky and cheese, and suddenly saw the display in the center. “Oh.”

Ham snorted.

 

“Yep.”


End file.
